


Guide Me to My Death

by adventuress_writes



Series: Dragon Age Smut [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Bisexual Solas, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bloodletting, Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, Choking, Consensual Violence, Crying During Sex, Elf Sex, Elvish, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Lavellan, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadistic Solas, Sex, Solas Smut, Solas Spoilers, dislocated fingers, i hope to gay jesus someone understands that reference, number niiiiine two guys kissiiing, this is probably the kinkiest thing ive ever written, this scene depicts two gay elf guys kissiiiiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: The Inquisitor calls in a few favors and has some… things delivered to his room (the servants fuckin know what’s up, fuckin elf boy is far from discreet). Solas goes to Elryn’s room for a booty call and well, they have a ball.





	Guide Me to My Death

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!WARNING!!!! There is descriptive consensual violence ahead that includes graphic details of blood and dislocation. Proceed at your own risk!!
> 
> also here's a link to the elven language wiki if you weren't sure what some phrases meant: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language  
> 

“Just set those down at the foot of the bed,” Elryn directed a few of Skyhold’s servants who carried closed boxes of unmarked items. He followed them into his room where they set the boxes by his bed. The servants left the room awkwardly still trying to piece together why the Inquisitor ordered them to carry boxes of items from Skyhold’s dungeon to his bedroom. “Thank you, I appreciate it,” Elryn called after the servants who left in a hurry. 

He smiled to himself as he glanced over to the unmarked containers sitting mysteriously on his bedroom floor. He paced the room, stripping his clothes off with great speed, his agile fingers working swiftly to undo buttons, knots, laces, and the like on the overcomplicated outfit Josephine had him wear that day for an important meeting with an important Duke of Whatever. He wished he could wear simple yet comfortable Dalish outfits again, but Josephine and Leliana agreed that it would be more beneficial if he appeared in Ferelden or Orlesian garb to appeal to nobles looking to support the Inquisition. Elryn felt like he had almost no control over his life; thankfully there were a few things that were not to be determined by his advisors. Behind closed doors Elryn could be anyone he wanted, so naturally he decided he would be a masochistic nymphomaniac.

He was deep in his thoughts when realized his hands had nothing left to do and all his clothes were strewn about his bedroom floor. He picked up his clothes and tossed them haphazardly on the settee across from his bed.

All that was left was to wait.

A few minutes passed when his pointed ears perked up at the sound of his bedroom door opening then cautiously closing, with a locking mechanism clicking. He heard footsteps walk up the stairs to his room and he scrambled to think of a position to wait in.

“Vhenan, I know what this is about. Though I don’t see why you went through all the trouble to-” Solas paused his thoughts as he set his gaze on the Inquisitor. Elryn was laying on his bed, holding his head in his hands while slowly kicking the air with his feet, a smug grin played across his lips. “What… why are you…?” 

“Andaran atish’an, Solas,” Elryn greeted his lover with a humorous tone.

Solas chuckled, “What’s with the boxes?”

Elryn wordlessly glanced to the boxes by his bed. “Oh, those?” he asked pretending to be disinterested.

Solas eyed Elryn with a suspicious curiosity and a smirk on his face. He peered at the boxes and found himself moving toward them as if the wooden containers beckoned him. The mage knelt down and removed one of the lids, examining the contents of the crate. At first, his expression was a look of confusion, but it quickly became comprehension when he realized what the boxes’ contents might be used for. He knowingly looked up at Elryn who had observed his reaction from the bed.

“And, what, pray tell, are we going to do with these?” Solas held up an item from the box, gesturing to its brethren. 

“What anyone who had sexual fantasies involving bondage would do.”

Solas stood up with an unsuppressable smile, throwing the object back to its box, “Ah, just as I figured.”

The mage circumvented the edge of the bed and moved towards Elryn who sat up to meet Solas. Their lips met in a heated exchange, their hands grasping to hold each other. Elryn pulled Solas’ tunic up, pausing the kiss so that the article of clothing could slip past his head and off his body.

“Ma ghilana mir din’an,” Elryn breathed, speaking in Elvish while gazing into Solas’ blue eyes.

“It would be my pleasure, vhenan,” Solas answered with an understanding smirk.

They resumed kissing, this time more intense then the last. Impassioned by their desires, they worked together to remove Solas’ pants and undershirt, though still osculating. Solas pulled his lips away and peered back over at the boxes.

“What do you want to use first?” Solas inquired, referring to the items in the containers.

Elryn smirked, “Pull out the ropes and shackles.”

Solas moved back over to the boxes, removed all the lids and searched for the items Elryn requested. He easily found a couple of ropes and threw them to the floor as he looked for a pair of shackles. He found two pairs in a different box and carried them in his hands back to the bed. Elryn moved towards the middle of the bed as Solas climbed on top of him, gripping the shackles.

“Ankles and wrists?” Solas asked.

“Of course.”

The elven mage smiled lustfully, roughly grabbing Elryn by his ankles and latching the shackles around his ankles. Elryn grinned enlivened by the adrenaline being released into his veins and the feeling of his heart pumping against his sternum. Solas straddled Elryn’s waist and forced his arms over his head then put the second pair of shackles around his wrists. The mage left sensual kisses along Elryn’s jawline up to one of his pointed ears, nibbling at the tip.

“How tight do you want me to tie you up?” Solas whispered, stressing the consonants of the word ‘tight.’

Elryn blinked slowly, lips parted slightly, “Tightly.”

Before Solas got up, he licked the edge of Elryn’s ear from lobe to tip, causing the elf to release a shaky breath. Solas hopped off the bed and stooped to pick up the various ropes that laid on the floor. He placed the coils of rope on the bed beside Elryn, then started getting to work on tying up his lover. He repositioned Elryn’s arms so that they were bent at the elbows and his resting on his chest. Solas bound the elf’s arms tightly, like he asked, and secured the rope with a strong knot. Then he leaned over the side of the bed to pick up a jar of oil hidden under the bed. Screwing the cap off, he poured a handful into his palm and lathered the lubricant onto Elryn’s erection. Solas threw a leg over Elryn straddling his hips and sliding easily onto his dick with a breathy sigh. The mage shifted his weight, using gravity to press Elryn into the bed as he slowly gyrated his hips. Elryn moaned and threw his head back, finding it laborious to breath with his arms tightly bound to his chest. He took short breaths since his rib cage refused to expand against the rope.

Solas gazed at Elryn already struggling to breathe and smiled. He wouldn’t verbally admit it, but watching his lover suffer aroused him. Listening to the cadence of Elryn’s pained whimpers and labored breaths filled him with libido. Elryn was perfect. Solas was still baffled that the Dalish could raise such an impeccable elf, someone that reminded him of the elves of his time, someone that deserved so much more than he had been saddled with. The role of Inquisitor had noticeably burdened the young elf and Solas wished he didn’t have to add to the burden with his mounting lies. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to tell Elryn everything. He gazed mournfully at the vallaslin tattooed on Elryn’s face, longing to remove the slave markings that his clan erroneously believed to be honoring the old gods of the Elvhen.

“Fuck! Solas!” Elryn yelled, snapping Solas out of his thoughts. “I’m about to cum,” he whimpered.

“Yes, do it.”

Moaning and arching his back, Elryn orgasmed, ejaculating inside of Solas. The mage exhaled forcefully and leaned over to kiss Elryn’s soft lips. The taste of Elryn’s tongue intoxicated him; mint, the bastard knew how much Solas enjoyed the taste of mint.

“Solas,” Elryn pulled his lips from the mage’s, “Stop thinking. Just fuck me.”

Elryn was incredibly attentive to be able to read Solas’ facial expressions, as the elf was far from being an open book with his thoughts and emotions. But of course, the man was right. Solas thought too much.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily to clear his mind. He glanced back down at Elryn, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Good, now let’s continue, yeah?”

Solas nodded, eager to recommence with the sex. He got up off of Elryn and stood on the floor. Grabbing the rope binding his lover, he pulled Elryn towards him head first and made it so that Elryn’s head dangled over the edge of the bed. He lightly ran a finger up Elryn’s neck, to his chin, stopping at his lips. Elryn parted his lips as Solas positioned his cock before Elryn’s face. Solas inserted his erect cock into Elryn’s hot, wet mouth. The elf skillfully employed the use of his tongue along Solas’ shaft as his top teeth gently scraped the opposite side of the mage’s shaft. Since Elryn couldn’t really move much, Solas steadily thrusted his hips to the point where Elryn was deepthroating him with every thrust. Solas’ light blue eyes were trained on Elryn, watching him intently and smirking when muffled choking noises escaped Elryn’s mouth. Solas paused his thrusting motions momentarily and Elryn took the opportunity to suck on the elf’s dick even harder. It caused Solas to release a pleasured moan, shutting his eyes as he felt the sensations of Elryn’s mouth around his cock and his tongue working to further stimulate his lover. Knowing he was close to his climax, Solas removed his dick from Elryn’s mouth and finished himself off. Elryn waited patiently for Solas to finish, gazing at Solas with his mouth still open. Finally, Solas climaxed, cumming into Elryn’s mouth. Before he could swallow, Solas kneeled down and kissed Elryn upside down. The mage smiled as he was able to taste his own cum on Elryn’s tongue.

“What?” Elryn asked about Solas’ smile.

“Oh nothing, vhenan,” Solas said trying to suppress his smile, “It’s just that, I know where you keep your knives.”

A devilish grin creeped up on Elryn’s face, “Do you?”

Wordlessly, Solas clambered onto the bed towards the opposing side while pulling Elryn by the chains of the shackles around his ankles. He released the chain and hopped off the bed, then opened a drawer of the nightstand on that side of the bed. Various daggers, knives, shivs, and blades clattered around as Solas opened it. The mage surveyed the contents of the drawer, pulling a blade his eyes were drawn to out of the mix. The dagger was made of silverite with gold inlays, the hilt was made of gold, and the grip was wrapped in a dark brown leather.

“Mmm, good choice,” Elryn said, sitting up and observing Solas.

Solas glanced up from the dagger at Elryn, “Where can I cut you?”

“Anywhere but my arms, I have archery practice with Sera tomorrow,” Elryn explained.

Solas nodded, “Alright. Let me retie you and then we’ll resume this.”

Solas undid the shackles at Elryn’s ankles and tossed them to the floor. He reached for one of the ropes he had placed on the bed earlier and use that instead to bind Elryn’s ankles to his thighs so that he couldn’t straighten his legs. He then untied Elryn’s arms, allowing him to take a few deep breaths and moving his arms before being bound again. Solas removed Elryn’s wrist shackles as well, letting them fall to the floor with a clank. He took hold of another rope--shorter than the previous--and bound Elryn’s wrists together. Solas grabbed one last coil of rope then shoved the rest off the bed. He tied it tightly around Elryn’s biceps and chest so that the only arm movement available to the elf was the bending of his elbows.

Solas jumped to the floor to admire his rigging work, but realized something was missing. He moved over to the boxes, scanning for the item he had in mind. His eyes caught sight of exactly what he wanted. He withdrew a thin, long strip of black fabric and returned to the side of the bed. He tied the cloth around Elryn’s eyes, blindfolding the elf who was grinning wildly in anticipation. Solas hopped back on the bed and sat on his knees beside Elryn, taking hold of the dagger he had picked from Elryn’s strange drawer full of knives. The blade felt awkward in his hand which was unaccustomed to the grip of a dagger. His fingers found grooves where Elryn had held the blade frequently and he used the light impressions in the leather to find a grip.

“Solas, do you need help?” Elryn asked, furrowing his brow as he waited for Solas to do something.

Solas glanced up from the dagger in his hand, “No, I’ve got it.”

Tentatively, Solas made the first light incision in Elryn’s dark honey toned skin on the front of his thigh, midway past his hips. Elryn hissed in pain and held his breath as Solas trailed a hand up Elryn’s torso with his free hand. This soothed the rogue somewhat and he exhaled calmly.

“Are you alright, vhenan?”

“Yes,” Elryn assured, ignoring the blood trickling down his leg to his hip. He could feel his erection getting harder and smirked as Solas fondled his balls.

Solas dragged the sharp blade against Elryn’s thigh again, a few inches above the previous cut, slicing the skin open. This cut was deeper, and Solas watched as blood pooled at the skin and fell in scarlet drops down Elryn’s leg.

Elryn grunted, the tone of his voice becoming deep and ragged. Solas set the dagger on the bed beside him then licked a bit of blood off of Elryn’s leg, savoring the metallic taste. The rogue clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. Solas picked the dagger back up and found his grip again. He left another cut, this time on the side of Elryn’s hip and deeper than he intended. It elicited a weak cry from Elryn who was becoming light-headed. Solas quietly cursed and dropped the dagger beside him. He held Elryn’s side, his hand becoming wet with blood. He removed his hand realizing it wasn’t helping and ultimately decided to let Elryn bleed. He cupped the elf’s cheeks with his bloody hands. Pressing his lips against Elryn’s, he gauged the level of his lover’s consciousness, which he found was much higher than he expected.

“Fuck. Me.” Elryn commanded, strategically breathing steadily to slow the flow of blood from his fresh wounds.

Solas wiped the blood from his hands onto Elryn’s chest until his hands were dry enough to reach for the jar of oil again. Solas poured more oil into his palm and rubbed it onto his own erect cock this time. Elryn smiled and his ears perked up at the sound the oil made as Solas covered his member with the lubricant. Pressing against Elryn’s legs, Solas slowly inserted his cock into Elryn. With his wrists still bound together, Elryn clutched his erection in both hands. Solas started to thrust as Elryn’s hands slid up and down his cock. He began moaning and whimpering in pleasure almost uncontrollably and his breathing quickened. The elven mage closed his eyes, listening to the sweet symphony of labored breaths, pleasured cries, lustful whines and the sound of flesh against flesh. He started panting himself, adding his voice to the mix as he rattled off unintelligible curses in the Elven tongue.

“Yes! Fuck me harder, Solas!” Elryn shouted, his eyes wide behind the blindfold and his brows knit together. 

Solas pounded Elryn with all his strength, though he knew he could never match the power with which Iron Bull fucked the elf. His hand, bloodied again from touching Elryn’s wounded hip, reached to the rogue’s neck. He closed his grip around his lover’s exposed neck, cutting off airflow from Elryn’s trachea. Half-choked groans escaped Elryn’s parted lips as he neared a second climax. He sighed satisfyingly, unable to cry out with his constricted trachea, as he cummed violently on his own hands and belly. Solas released his grip around Elryn’s neck and continued to fuck him until he climaxed himself.

Elryn chuckled breathlessly, “Tell me, how bloodstained are the sheets.”

Solas pulled out slowly as he examined the bedsheets, “Not terribly. Though, to be quite honest, it looks as though a woman was deflowered on your bed.”

“How far from the truth can that description be?” Elryn snickered, lying on the bed still confined by the ropes.

Solas smiled, laying on his side and tracing Elryn’s collarbone, “Exceedingly.”

Elryn bit his lip and exhaled steadily, “I want more.”

Solas silently tugged on the ropes at Elryn's chest. “Do you know if there are any switches or gags in your boxes?”

Elryn melted at the question, a smirk appearing on his face. All he could say was “Yes.” He felt the mattress shift as Solas got up from the bed and heard small elven feet patter against the floor then hands searching and rooting around the containers. Solas rapidly arrived back at his side and pushed a ball gag against Elryn’s lips, fastening it at the nape of his neck. Elryn flexed his muscles against the ropes, though they were tied so tightly they dug into his skin even more than they were. He relaxed, shutting his eyes against the blindfold and licking the ball gag. He was exhilarated.

Solas repositioned Elryn to sit uncomfortably on his legs with his face down on the bed, his thighs still bound to his ankles. His hands, clenched in fists, peeked out between his legs. Solas pulled Elryn closer towards him by the rope at the elf's wrists. With the switch he held in his non-dominant hand, he lightly dragged the end along Elryn's back. He teased the rogue with a gentle switch on his ass. A muffled laughing noise came from Elryn, awaiting the rush of adrenaline he was about to receive. Solas switched him again, this time harder and on his tailbone. His hands started moving towards his cock with difficulty, but Solas caught him with a switch on his palms and a firm “Not yet.” Elryn was practically drooling--well, he was drooling, he realized, because the ball gag made it difficult to swallow. He felt the switch come down on the bottoms of his feet in succession, a yelp tried escaping past the ball gag in his mouth with not much luck. The switch hit him again and again on his shoulders, back, and ass leaving the skin red and tingling. He wanted so bad for Solas to make him cry. Creators, he loved it.

Solas took hold of Elryn's raging boner with his free hand and slowly slid his hand up and down the length. The elf's breath was already running ragged, his voice rasping as he moaned. Solas powerfully switched the Inquisitor’s dick, drawing another muted yelp from him.

Solas came up with another idea to get Elryn to the point where he would become a sobbing mess, “Can I dislocate a couple of your fingers?”

Craving more pain, Elryn basically screamed, “Yes!”

The corners of Solas’ lips lifted in a sadistic smile. He bent down to get his face closer to Elryn's slender hands bound at the wrists. He softly dragged his fingertips along the scarred palm of Elryn's left hand and up his fingers. Roughly clutching the Inquisitor's ring finger, he pulled on the digit until he heard an audible pop of the dislocation of bone from joint. Elryn let out a low growl, nearly unable to manage the pain anymore. Solas squeezed the injured finger, making Elryn scream against the gag in his mouth. He started panting and laughing hysterically with a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“Another?”

Elryn made an affirmative sound, so Solas gripped the rogue’s middle finger on the same hand and dislocated it. The mounting pain caused Elryn’s eyes to well up with tears and though he tried blinking them away, the tears began to fall down his warm cheeks and dampen his blindfold. He was a dazed mess, still light-headed from the bloodletting and from his heavy, irregular breathing. 

Then, without warning, Solas inserted himself into Elryn’s ass and started pounding him right off the bat without lead up. He gripped Elryn’s hips, white-knuckled as he mercilessly fucked the Inquisitor. The both of them were so close to climaxing already, panting and sweating and moaning with unbridled lust. Their need was so primal it surprised even Solas. The mage met his climax rapidly, pulling out and pushing Elryn onto his back before cumming. He helped Elryn finish off by giving him a hand job while softly biting the insides of the rogue’s thighs. Knowing Elryn was trying to deny himself of an orgasm, it took a bit longer than Solas expected until Elryn ejaculated.

As Elryn tried to calm himself down, Solas admired his handiwork. Elryn was covered in fluids ranging from blood to sweat to spit and to cum. The ball gag in his mouth was less spherical than it had been on account of the elf’s strong jaw biting against it. Solas unfastened the gag from Elryn’s mouth and threw it to the side. He gently caressed Elryn’s face in his hand, providing a stark contrast from the sadistic Solas relentlessly fucking the Inquisitor just moments before. Then he got to work untying the ropes uncomfortably binding Elryn. The skin beneath the ropes was red and complete with rope impressions. Once Elryn’s arms were free, he smiled and pulled off his blindfold

“I have an intense desire to bathe right now,” Elryn remarked.

Solas chuckled, “Well you are covered in blood and cum.”

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” joked Elryn with a sarcastic eye roll.

Elryn sat up and placed his left hand against Solas’ bare chest, but winced in pain, reminded his dislocated fingers. A look of concern was written on Solas’ face.

“Shit. I should’ve relocated your fingers a few minutes ago,” Solas took Elryn’s injured hand gently, “Here.” 

He forced the fingers back into place individually as the Inquisitor covered his mouth to keep himself from shrieking in pain. Fresh tears rolled quietly down his face. Solas lifted Elryn’s chin and kissed his lover passionately.

“Ar lath ma vhenan,” the elven mage declared.

Elryn grinned wickedly, as he replied sarcastically in broken Elvish “Ma serannas, dumbass.”

Solas shook his head smiling and shoved Elryn lightly in jest as the rogue began laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> argh my elf boy is so dumb lol. oh and at the end basically, Solas tells Elryn he loves him, but Elryn being the ass he is just says thanks.


End file.
